Dream Ami
) |Birth = Osaka Prefecture, Japan |Blood = B |Height = 164cm |Sign = Taurus |Occupation = Singer, performer |Years Active = 2002-present |Labels = avex trax (2002-2008) Rhythm Republic (2008-2009) rhythm zone (2009-present) |Agency = Avex Management (2002-2009) LDH (2009-present) |Members = Dream (2002-present) E-girls (2011-present) |Website = Official Website}} Nakashima Ami (中島麻未), better known by her stage name Ami, is a Japanese pop singer and performer. She is a member of the girl groups Dream and E-girls. She has been a member of Dream since July 2002. She was also a member of the 2014 line-up of DANCE EARTH PARTY, alongside the members of Dream. In the past, Ami was part of the unofficial duo a☆girls, which performed covers of 80's idol duo Wink's songs at Girl's BOX concerts with soloist Kayo Aiko. Since January 2014, she is Dream's leader. She made her solo debut in July 29, 2015 with the single "Dress wo Nuida Cinderella", using the stage name Dream Ami. Discography Singles # 2015.07.29 Dress wo Nuida Cinderella (ドレスを脱いだシンデレラ) # 2016.04.20 Try Everything (トライ・エヴリシング) # 2016.10.19 Lovefool -Suki Datte Itte- (Lovefool -好きだって言って-) # 2017.03.22 Hayaku Aitai (はやく逢いたい) Digital Singles # 2015.07.15 Dress wo Nuida Cinderella # 2016.04.15 Try Everything # 2016.08.24 Try Everything (Y&Co. Remix) Collaborations/Others * 2015.08.09 tofubeats - POSITIVE feat. Dream Ami Works dream / DRM / Dream Release Participation ; Singles * MUSIC IS MY THING * I ♥ world * Identity -prologue- * PURE * Love Generation * Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY * Perfect Girls / To The Top * Breakout * My Way ~ULala~ * Ev'rybody Alright! * Only You * Darling * Konna ni mo * Blanket Snow ; Digital Singles * Touchy Touchy * Electric * Tasty * to you * Dreaming Girls * MY DAY, ONE WAY * Wanna Wanna Go! ; EP / Albums * dream world * ID * 777 ~Best of dreams~ * dream meets Best Hits avex * 777 -another side story- * Natsuiro * Boy meets Girl * 7th Anniversary Best * Greatest Live Hits * (avex ARCHIVES) COMPLETE BEST dream * DRM * Hands Up! E-girls Song Participation ; As vocalist ; Singles * Follow Me ** Himawari (E-Girls Version) * THE NEVER ENDING STORY ** JUST IN LOVE * CANDY SMILE * Gomennasai no Kissing You ** Koi no Boogie Woogie Train * Kurukuru ** Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ ** I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ * Diamond Only * E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- ** Chocolat * Odoru Ponpokorin ** Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! * Highschool♡love * Mr.Snowman ** Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- * Anniversary!! ** Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ * Dance Dance Dance ** EXPRESS -Do Your Dance- * Merry×Merry Xmas★ ** White Angel ** Boom Boom Christmas * E.G. summer RIDER ** Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye! ** Party In The Sun * Pink Champagne ** Bad Girls ** Cowgirl Rhaspody * Go! Go! Let's Go! ** Bon Voyage ; Albums * Lesson 1 ** Shiny girls * COLORFUL POP ** Mirai e ** CHEWING GUM ** Yakusoku no Basho * E.G. TIME ** Music Flyer ** Jiyou no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ ** Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- ** Celebration! (re-recording) ** One Two Three (re-recording) ** DANCE WITH ME NOW! ** Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ * E.G. CRAZY ** HARAJUKU TIME BOMB ** FASCINATION ** STRAWBERRY Sadistic ** Love, Dream & Happiness ** All Day Long Lady ** CautioN ; Other songs * I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY ; As performer * Celebration! * One Two Three * RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ DANCE EARTH PARTY song participation ; Singles * PEACE SUNSHINE Ami through the years Ami - Lovefool -Suki Datte Itte- promo.jpg|Dream Ami promoting "Lovefool -Suki Datte Itte-" (September 2016) Ami - EG summer Rider.jpg|Ami promoting "E.G. summer RIDER" (May 2016) Ami - Try Everything promo.jpg|Dream Ami promoting "Try Everything" (March 2016) Ami - EG Smile.jpg|Ami promoting E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (January 2016) Ami - Merry Merry Xmas.png|Ami promoting "Merry×Merry Xmas★" (December 2015) Ami - Blanket Snow.jpg|Ami promoting "Blanket Snow" (October 2015) Ami - Dress wo Nuida Cinderella.jpg|Dream Ami promoting "Dress wo Nuida Cinderella" (May 2015) Ami - Konnanimo.png|Ami promoting "Konna ni mo" (January 2015) Ami_Darling.jpg|Ami promoting "Darling" (October 2014) Ami_Only_You.jpg|Ami promoting "Only You" (April 2013) o0356048012463622162.jpg|Ami promoting Lesson 1 (March 2013) i320tt.jpg|Ami promoting "Follow Me" (August 2012) dream_ami.jpg|Ami promoting "Celebration!" (November 2011) 20130112190337!Ami.jpg|Ami promoting "Dreaming Girls" (August 2011) up_210668_max.jpg|Ami promoting "Perfect Girls / To The Top" (August 2009) Trivia * She is Dream's youngest member and the one with the highest voice. * She is a graduate of the dance/vocal school, CALESS. * Former Representative Number: 05 * Former Representative Color: Yellow * Favorite Animal: Killer whales * Favorite Food: Chocolate, Fried potatoes, Dumplings, * Hobbies: Work, Watching Movies * Charm Point: Smile * Shortcoming: Has a strange 'serious face' * Dream: Filial piety * Her website and announcement of her solo debut were officially revealed during her 27th birthday, in May 11, 2015. Honorary Titles External Links * Official Website * Official Instagram Category:E-girls Members Category:2002 Debut Category:Dream Members Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood Type B Category:1988 Births Category:Taurus Category:E-girls Category:Dream Category:Dream Ami Category:Solo Artists Category:Leaders Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Former Members